Mounds of Infinity
by ziesspot
Summary: Brittana's 1st Wedding Anniversary Celebration Story. 1-shot. Brittany's POV. Brittany surprises Santana with her engagement present. How does Santana react to it? Canon. Just after 6x03 - Jagged Little Tapestry. Smut.


AN: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO BRITTANY AND SANTANA! As a lot of you know, I haven't been writing for very long. I'm pretty noob. However, when the opportunity came up and I could celebrate with everyone I knew I had to do something. I want to thank everyone who has been reading my other story No Damsel Here and encouraging me to continue writing. I wouldn't have if it wasn't for your support.

To celebrate Brittana's love and their anniversary, I'm writing my first cute and cuddly smut for you guys. Makes me kind of nervous writing all this It makes me nervous but I hope it's acceptable for everyone. I hope everyone enjoys the adorably heartwarming, yet sexy Brittana times.

* * *

"Kurt! Hurry up! Santana will be home in like 20 minutes, we have to get this into her back yard."

"I. Am. Doing. My best, Brittany," Kurt says, almost completely out of air.

I had filled a giant… literally GIANT jar full of mini Mounds Bars last week and I was waiting for the perfect time to give it to Santana as an engagement present. One Mini Mounds for every minute we've been together. We had managed to roll the huge heart shaped jar super carefully from the school to Santana's house. Kurt helped me convince Rachel to distract Santana by taking her to the spa for me. Luckily, Santana agreed only because she knew the spa was supposed to be a quiet sanctuary and Rachel wouldn't be able to talk in there. I only had an hour and a half to get this jar to her place and surprise her. Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe I should have bought a smaller jar and just filled it with mini mounds for every day we've been together, instead of minutes.

We roll it all the way up her driveway and into her backyard. I tie an "I love you" balloon to one of the mini mounds before I place the lid back on. I brush off my hands and turn to Kurt with a smile. "Thanks Kurt! You may leave now."

"I – wait – what? That's it?"

"Um, yeah? You said you would help me that day because you felt so guilty about interrupting and almost ruining my engagement." I place my hand on my hips.

"Ugh, fine. Can I at least get some water?"

"Sure, but if Santana gets here before you leave and she sees the gift, she may just jump on me and start doing things to me right in front of you," I say as I rock back and forth on my heel, then toe. "I have a feeling she will feel so relaxed after the spa that I may have to be the one to take control and I can't resist my sexy fiancé so I might just rip her dress right off and –"

"OKAY! Okay! I get it! Please stop! I'll leave." Kurt says as he puts his hands over his ears and backs away from the jar.

I give him a big smile and wave.

I take a cloth out of my purse and start wiping down the fingerprints off the jar when I hear Santana's car. I quickly jump up and head to the front of her house. She sees me and a big grin takes over her face. She gets out of the car and I run towards her; I'm so excited.

"What are you doing here, Britt?" She asks as she pecks me on the lips.

"I missed you, that's all... and I wanted to see you."

"That's sweet, babe, do you want to come in?" She says seductively as she slowly slides her hand under my shirt and rakes her nails over my abs.

"Of course I do, but first, I have something for you."

"What was it?" She raises a single eyebrow at me, "a new sex toy?"

I think about what I'm about to give her, and the size of the thing and cringe a little bit because, ow? I shake my head, "I don't think so, hun. At least, I hope not. I don't think that would work." I take her hand and lead her towards the backyard.

Once I open the gate for her, I pull her through first. She quickly gasps and brings her free hand up to her mouth and turns to look at me with her mouth open. Then turns back to the jar, then back to me, then back to the jar as she makes her way towards it, "What is this for, Britt?"

"It's for you," I say with a smile and wiggle our clasped hands.

"It's HUGE," Santana says and turns to me with big eyes.

"That's what she said," I sing out quietly and then laugh. Santana raises her eyebrow at me and then shakes her head. "It's your engagement present. I did some calculations and there is one Mounds Bar for every minute we've been together. You can count them if you want."

"Of course, Mounds Bars, the lesbians of candy, right?" She says with a smirk.

"You know it," I wink.

"I don't need to count them, I trust you, but where did you get so many?"

I rock back and forth on my feet, "I might have had some help… let's just say I pulled some strings and now I owe Sugar a few dance lessons."

She unclasps our hands and wraps her arms around my neck, "Thank you." She leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back right away, placing my hands on her hips and pulling her into me. I deepen the kiss and I feel her tongue on her my lips so I open my mouth to let her in. I love kissing Santana, It's one of my most favourite things in the world. Her lips are perfect, perfect for me. They're delicious and they just fit on mine like Lego, original Lego. Every part of us fits perfectly.

I start to run my hands down toward her ass and hum as I feel myself relax into her, but then she breaks the kiss. "Hm? Whats wrong?" I ask.

Santana turns back and looks at the jar again then looks back at me, "Britt, I love you."

"I love you too, Santana."

"Please don't get offended when I tell you this though, okay?"

I start to frown, but agree, "Okay."

"We can't finish that. That's a lot of chocolate. You will be rolling me down the aisle by the time we get married."

"And I'll roll right along with you," I says with a smile and that makes her smile too.

"You know what I mean," she says shyly.

I do, I knew this would happen. I always make decisions thinking about the awesomeness of it and not the practicality. "I do, we can do whatever you want with them… do you want to bathe in it?"

This makes her laugh out loud and she makes her adorable scrunchy face – I love it when I make her laugh, "No, I don't want to waste it." She thinks seriously for a moment. "Why don't we –" she takes one out and opens it, "keep some –" she bites it in half then feeds me the other half, "and the rest of it, we can donate to the Glee Club and they can sell it if they need to make some money for competitions, and buses, and stuff, or for equipment or costumes or whatever."

"You are wonderful, you know that, babe?" I say to her as I lick off a bit of chocolate still on her lip. As I'm about to pull away, her hand grabs the back of my neck and pushes me back towards her lips again. She kisses me hard as I run my hands up and down her back, under her shirt. Her hand runs up my neck and through my hair. She slowly slides her tongue into my mouth again and an unexpected moan comes out. I can't take it anymore and pull away. Trying to catch my breath I whisper, "Can we go inside now?"

She quickly nods and turns toward the back entrance and unlocks the door. She walks in and takes me quickly by the hand. She closes the door behind me and locks it. Dragging me by my hand, we run upstairs. She pushes me back towards the bed and I fall with my legs hanging off the edge. She steps between my legs and lies down on top of me. She's kissing me hard as she pulls my shirt up. We break the kiss just long enough to take my shirt off and her lips come crashing back down onto mine. "San," I mumble into her mouth.

"Mm," she grunts out.

"The door," I say into her lips.

She lifts herself off of me then looks at the door. "They're out of town, but…"

"But…?"

"But I have an idea," she turns back to me with a smirk. "Can you wait for me? Like 10 minutes?"

"10 MINUTES?" my eyes are wide. "I can't wait that long babe. I want you now."

She pouts, "But… this would be perfect, please?"

I can't stand her pouting, "Fine. But it better be good. And if you're not back in 10 mins, you can't be surprised if you come in and catch me –"

" – It will be worth it," she interrupts me, "and I won't be late."

She jumps off of me and heads towards the door.

I turn myself around and plop myself face first onto her pillow. Damn, even the smell of her pillow turns me on. I'm so crazy turned on right now. I want to release myself, but I promised I'll wait. I glance at the clock. Ok. 10 mintues. I close my eyes shut and try to just let the time pass.

I hear her come in and I glace at the clock, 8 minutes has passed. I turn around to look at her and I see her holding a bowl with a spoon in it. "What's that?" I ask.

"Something new," she winks. She sets the bowl on the night stand and climbs back on top of me. She runs her fingers into my hair, and crashes our lips together. My arms wrap around her right away. "Thanks for being so patient," she says and I can't help but hum in response. I slip my tongue into her mouth and she gladly takes it in, sucking back on my tongue. Our kisses turn passionate very quickly, and my body starts to heat up. We make out for a good few minutes and I feel my center begin to throb. I can't help but rock upward against her and I know she knows what I want. She turns and kisses down my neck as she unbuttons my jeans. She slides her hand down my pants and cups my panty covered sex. I moan and she moans. I know how wet I am, and now she knows as well. She takes her hand out of my pants and I'm already missing the contact. She stands up and I lean up onto my elbows. She quickly takes her own shirt off and I appreciate the visual I have of her abs. She slowly tilts my head upward as she kisses me quickly on the lips. Then my collar bone. Then on top of each breast. Then my stomach. I'm still propped up on my elbows. She then pulls on my jeans, not taking eye contact away from my own. I lift up my hips so she can slide my pants and underwear down and off my legs completely. I'm left with just a bra on. She crawls down, off the bed. "Scoot"

I scoot my way down and she grabs my legs and drags me downward so my butt is on the edge of the bed and my feet are on the floor.

She stands closer to me and pushes my knees apart with her fingertips gently. I feel myself dripping wet, probably getting her comforter wet at the moment as well. She leans down and kisses me again. I reach around her and unclasp her bra just as she undoes mine as well. We both remove our bras, throwing it somewhere on the floor next to the bed. We kiss again and her left hand goes straight to my right breast. I have my hand on her hip. She kneading and pinching my nipple, rolling it in between her fingers. This shoots a tingle straight to my core and I moan. She reaches over and grabs the bowl. I smell it, it's chocolate... Chocolate and coconut. I prop myself up onto my elbows and I see her smirking. "Thanks for the gift babe," she husks as she lifts the spoon from the chocolate and drizzles it over my breasts and a strip down my stomach. The chocolate is warm, not hot. She drizzles just enough not to make a mess. She puts the bowl back.

I giggle.

"What?" she asks.

"Mounds on my mounds," I giggle again.

This causes her to laugh, "Oh Britt, you're such a dork" she shakes her head. I can't help but giggle to myself but then I stop suddenly. I stop when she licks the chocolate that's across my chest and wraps her mouth over my nipple.

"Fuck," I whisper out. She's licking and sucking and letting it go with a pop.

"Mmmmm," she hums as she licks more chocolate off of me. For a moment she brings her body back up and kisses me on the lips and sticks her tongue in my mouth just long enough for me to taste the chocolate and coconut mixture. She lifts her mouth away from me and I try to follow her. But she has already moved her way back down my body. She licks down the center between my breasts. Then to the other one, giving the same attention to that breast as she did the first one.

"Babe, I'm so wet right now," I tell her. She slides her hand down my body and slides into my folds for just a second before taking her hand back. I look at her, and I see her stick her finger in her mouth. "Oh God."

"So it seems." She keeps her eyes on mine as she licks her finger again, "better than chocolate," she husks. I lean my head back onto the bed and she follows me down, kissing my mouth. My hand slides down from her bare back to her ass and realize she is still wearing pants. That's unacceptable. I slide my hands down both sides of her hips, and slowly tug on her leggings. I pull them down about half way and she takes the rest off herself since I can't reach that far. She's left in her panties and my hand goes straight down towards them. Sliding my finger through her folds. Holy shit she's wet. She moans loudly into my mouth. She grabs my wrist from moving through her folds again and breaks our kiss. I lift my head up to see why. "Mm-mm, you first."She shakes her head. She pulls my hand out of her panties and then she pushes herself up with one arm so she's hovering above me. I think she's going to pin my arm above my head, and she does, but not before she sticks my finger, the one wet with her juices, into her mouth and sucks it slow and lets it go with a pop.

"Fuck," I moan out and drop my head back onto the bed. Her lips attach to mine just for a moment. Just enough for me to taste her on her lips. Fucking hot. She kisses toward my ear and down my neck. Down my collarbone and latches on to my nipple. She sucks on it and rolls her tongue around it while palming my other with her hand. I can't take it. I need contact. "San," I moan out. I hear her hum in acknowledgement and she kisses and licks her way down my abs. She spends some time licking at my body. Right! The chocolate. That tongue of hers, fucking magic. It's like the chocolate licking is a pre-show to what she's going to do with her tongue. She continues to lick and kiss downward and across my hips. She kneels onto the floor. I prop myself up on my elbows to watch. My fiancé is the sexiest fucking person ever. She looks me in the eyes and raises an eyebrows while she spreads my knees apart some more.

"Mmm," she hums out. She slides her hands under my knees and tugs me forward just a little. She runs her fingers through my folds again. Then she starts. She runs her tongue through my folds and I buck up. Quickly placing my hand lightly on her head.

"Shhh-it," I say uncontrollably. She's making long slow strokes up and down my folds then circling around my clit. "Oh god, San." I unconsciously slide my elbows down as I lay myself back on the bed, unable to keep myself up.

"Mm," she hums into me and the vibrations causes me to buck again. She lifts my right knee and props it on her shoulder. She licks up from my center to my clit slowly a few times before she goes faster. She starts flicking my clit and I can't control my hips anymore. I'm moving my hips with her licks. She licks her way down and straight into my center.

"Fuck San, oh, fuck." I can't help but tighten my grasp on her hair. She's bobbing her head, pushing her tongue in and out of me. My legs are now jelly. I can't feel them anymore. I'm sweating and I can't control any part of myself anymore.

She licks back upward and starts sucking on my clit. I let out a loud moan. Yup, I've lost control of that now too. She continues to alternate between sucking and circling and flicking. Me not knowing what's coming next so each time she changes, it brings different sensations through me. I'm starting to feel the tight tingles in my lower parts.

"I'm close – babe. So – close." I stammer. She goes faster, or sucks harder, or… I don't know what the fuck she's doing but she better not stop, I'm right on the edge. "I'm coming… don't. fucking. stop.– Santana –" I come hard. My one hand grabs the sheets and the other is pushing her head hard into me. My hip involuntarily lift up and everything around me stops, my body freezes and tenses up except for the occasional buck. The only thing I'm aware of are the feelings my beautiful fiancé is giving me. When I finally catch my breath and slowly drop my hips back down, I release her head. She gives a few more light licks and I buck each time. She kisses her way back up. She kisses my shoulder and then rests her head on my chest. I want to hug her but my arms aren't moving. "Wow," I manage to get out. Santana giggles. I gain enough energy to look down at her as she looks up at me. She leans up and I give her peck on the lips.

"That was a good one, eh Britt?" She turns and kisses my skin closest to her.

"Uh huh," is all I can manage.

"You really pushed me into you," she chuckles.

"I'm sorry," I say. Realizing that when I was close to my orgasm, I couldn't help but push her head into me trying to urge her to keep going. It was my way of telling her not to stop.

She giggles, "Don't apologize baby, it was hot as fuck."

I let out a short breath of air; my way of laughing at the movement, "Your turn." I tug at her arm and pull her up. She looks at me and I connect our lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. I start to slide my body up towards the top of the bed and she feels me moving so we slowly make our way up until my head hits the pillow. I lean further into her and drag my hands down the sides of her body until I reach her panties. I hook my fingers into them and pull them downward. She finishes by kicking them off. I slowly flip us over and lay her down on the bed. I'm straddling her as I give wet, open mouth kisses to her neck. She turns her head away to give me better access. "How do you want it?" I mumble just under her ear.

"You, I just want you," She half whispers. I slide my hands down and play with her boobs. I squeeze them and pinch at her nipples. Her boobs are so full and perky and perfect. I love playing with them. The feeling of her hard nipples against my fingers and my palm is enough to turn me on again. I slide my right hand down over her abs and right through her folds. She's more than ready for me. I move my fingers up and down through her folds a few times and she moans. "Mm, Britt…"

I slowly enter her core with two fingers and she lets out another moan and a squeal. I begin pumping in and out of her. Her left hand in her own hair and her right hand is grabbing at my arm that is propping me up next to her head. I keep attacking at her neck. Surely to leave some marks. "Harder Britt," She manages to get out ever so quietly.

I lean into my own hand and press my palm onto her clit and my own clit onto the back of my hand. I start moving my hips the same rhythm as my pumping. The only sounds I hear is our breathing, her light whimpers and groans, my wet lips sucking on her neck, and her juices against my fingers. These sounds are enough to put me on edge. I'm close now, but I don't want to come again before she does. So I curl my fingers into her that elicits a loud moan from her. "Oh – Britt – oh my God."

I hum into her neck in acknowledgement, I know she's close, I can feel her pulsating on my fingers. My legs are feeling weak and tingly. I'm close too. I speed up. In and out I'm pumping, hitting her clit hard with my palm and ramming my own onto my hand. "Shit – Saan – come with me."

She grabs my arm hard and her hip bucks up and causes my hand to hit my clit just right sending me over as well. We both hold ourselves. All kisses stop. And we tense. Just as she's about to relax, I use all my energy to slide my body down and attach my mouth onto her clit and suck while continuing to pump my fingers hard and quick.

I'm tired, but not tired enough to waste such a beautiful moment. My own wetness is dripping onto her leg as I continue to suck and lick bringing her back up.

"OhmygodBritt," Her body is now writhing under me. Her body is seemingly out of control. She's bucking her hips wildly, "Fuck Britt, oh fuhh – ."

Her center clenches firmly against my fingers, and her hand grips onto my hair rather tightly while she releases. Her body spends almost double the time in ecstasy as she comes again. Her juices slip down my fingers. I give her a few light licks to clean her up and bring her down. When I feel her relax again I pull my fingers out and wipe them on my leg. I move back up her body and pull her into me. She nuzzles her face into my chest. I kiss the top of her head. I pull a loose sheet over us and hug her tightly.

"You're amazing Britt," she manages to mumble into my chest.

"You are," I respond.

After a few moments, I'm not sure if she has fallen asleep or not. I kiss her head once again, "San?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"'Course."

How did you – or like – when did you know you wanted to marry me?" I ask sheepishly.

I feel her drawing random figures on my collarbone, "I've always wanted to marry you. I think a part of me knew that I would propose one day."

"Was there an exact moment?"

"Mmm," she pauses, her finger stops tracing for a moment, then she starts up again, "Yeah…" she says shyly.

"Tell me," I close my eyes as I listen to her soothing, raspy, sleepy voice.

She pauses for a moment, and I know she's just trying to find the right words. Santana is like that. She's really careful with her words when they're important to her. "Remember when I was at your place – and we were trying to figure out what to do for the Alanis and Carol mash up?"

I nod, my chin rubbing up and down on the top of her head, "Yup."

"And you said you will love me until infinity?"

"Mhm"

"That moment. That was the moment I knew for sure I wanted to spend infinity with you and share my life with you. That was the moment that everything around us was where it was supposed to be." She looks up into my eyes and presses our lips together in a sweet kiss before going back down and leaning her temple against my chest, "That was the moment I knew it was time to ask you to be my wife."

I take in what she just said. Smiling to myself because the reason I said what I did back then, was because that was the moment I knew as well that I wanted to spend my infinity with her. "Is that why you engraved the infinity symbol on the inside of the ring, next to our names?" I feel her nod. "I love you so much, Santana."

"I love you too, Britt."

"Can we – um – do you want to get married sooner rather than later, so we can get started on our infinity together?"

She nods again, "Okay, Britt. I'd like that that." I can hear it in her voice that she's drifting off to sleep.

She grabs my left hand and turns around wrapping my arm around her. I move forward closing the gap between our bodies, spooning her tightly. She brings our hands together, my left hand, on top of her left, fingers interlocked. She brings my hand up to her lips and kisses my engagement ring, then my knuckles. She leaves my hand there, lightly resting against her lips. I feel her breathing even out as she falls asleep. "I love you," I say. She doesn't respond. She only brings our intertwined hands down to snuggle against her chest, just under her chin. I kiss her head again. " And I will love you until infinity, Santana Lopez. My future wife. This is my promise." I whisper out before I too, drift into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

AN: If you liked it, please spread the word so the rest of the fandom can read it. :)


End file.
